Kroot World - Environment
The Kroot are a unique race of xenos originating from the world of Pech, located within the Ultima Segmentum and absorbed into the Tau Empire. The Kroot are a relatively primitive race operating in tribes known as Kindreds and living in the most basic of buildings constructed from animal hides and located high in the treetops of the sprawling jungles of Pech. While most Kroot are seen fighting alongside Tau armies they also operate separately either working as a large kindred towards their own goals or working as mercenaries for the highest bidder. While they are uncommon in the Imperium and generally frowned upon by the Inquisition it is not unknown for some more radical Inquisitors to employ single Kroot for their impressive field craft abilities. Kroot range from 2 to 2.4 meters, and 55 to 115 kg. Kroot Profile/skills/traits/talents Wounds: 8 +1D5 'Fate' Starting Skills: Survival Startint Traits: '''Field Craft, Hunter's Physiology, Leaps ans Bounds, Unique Wargear, Primitive '''Apitudes: (Strength, Agility, Weaponskill or Ballistic skill) 'Field Craft' Kroot grow up surrounded by lush jungles and forests. They have developed such a symbiotic relationship with their surrounds that they can move through it effortlessly. :Effect: Vegetation does not count as difficult terrain for Kroot and when running or charging through dense vegetation, Kroot take no penalty to the Agility Test to keep their feet. 'Hunter's Physiology' A Kroot's dense, fibrous muscles provide it with a surprising degree of physical strength, while its legacy as an avian predator leaves it with both keen senses and a vicious, flesh-shredding beak. :Effect: All Kroot have the Unnatural Strength (+2) and Unnatural Perception (+2) traits, as well as a beak that deals 1d5+SB Rending damage and counts as a Natural Weapon. 'Leaps and Bounds' While Kroot fully demonstrate their strength in combat their powerful legs are an amazing asset which allow them to launch themselves beyond anything that would be expected from a creature of their size. :Effect: When calculating the distance travelled by any Jump or Leap action double the final result. When perfoming a Jumping Down action halve the distance down for the purposes of the test. The 4 metres required for a running leap are not needed for Kroot, making a Standing leap now a running leap, and any running leaps gaining a bonus to the strength test for every 4 metres traveled before the leap (rather than every 4 beyond the first 4). 'Unique Wargear' Kroot are used to their rags and harnesses as well as their traditional Kroot Rifle and find it difficult to obtain Imperial weapons which feel comfortable within their four fingered grip or armour that suits their long muscular frame, particularly helmets. :Effect: Any Imperial or Xenos weapons or armour (excluding those traditionally used by Kroot) purchased for the Kroot will have their availability drop 1 step (this stacks with quality) and will cost 1.5 times as much. Armor bought from a Rogue Trader is at normal price, however its availability is still 1 step lower than normal. Items which are Very Rare for Imperial citizens are available only at GM discretion to Kroot. 'Primitive' Kroot technology only extends as far as the traditional Kroot Rifles and Massive War Spheres which are of Orkish design, as such, they are incapable of using some technologies and tend to feel out of place in urban settings. :Effect: (as Feral Worder Primitive trait) Kroot Adaptations Kroot can be descended from some of the various common strains that are most often procreated throughout the species. A Kroot PC may roll on this table if they want, allowing them to be a member of one of these unique kindred. If you would rather not use these unique strains then you can choose to use the Carnivore Kindred result rather than roll on the table. Headhunter Kindred The Headhunter Kindred developed from earlier Kroot who hunted the most poisonous creatures they could find. As a result they are capable of spitting a highly corrosive poison, burning the exposed flesh of their enemies and causing horrific wounds. The Kroot gains a acid breath weapon (5m: 1d10+Toughness Bonus E; AP 0+Toughness Bonus S/-/-; Shots unlimited). Hyperactive Nymune Organ Adaptation The Kroot gains the Nimble Trait, granting Talented (Contortionist) & Talented (Sleight of hand). They also get a 1d10 bonus to their Agility. Bold Adaptation The Bold Adaptation allows the Kroot to reroll any failed Willpower checks to avoid fear or pinning. They also get +1d10 Willpower. Chameleon Adaptation Chameleon Kroot gain the Concealment skill and gain a +20 bonus on it at all times. Carnivore Kindred The basic Kroot Carnivore are the basic members of the Kroot race. They gain no bonus to statistics or traits but receive a Good quality Kroot Rifle or a Common quality Kroot Hunting Rifle with Telescopic Scope and 3 clips of Charged Pulse Ammo in place of their basic weapon in their career, and a set of Good quality Kroot Hide armor (AP4 to the body, legs, and head) in place of the basic armor in their career, even if they don't normally start with armor. Vulture Kindred Kroot who have re-developed primitve flight abilities, growing long feathers from their arms and hands. The Kroot gains a Hover speed equal to it's normal movement speed. They also gain a +1d10 bonus to their Agility, but take a -1d10 penalty to their Toughness due to their lighter bones. Additional rules If the gamesmaster wishes, you can take an additional roll to see how adapted you are to flying. Glider Kroot have only recently adapted to their environment, or from the DNA harvested from victims, and so may only use their wing-like feathers to glide, and hover. To glide in Dark Heresy, you have two main commands. Start gliding, and Cease gliding, both of which count as a free action. while you are gliding, you may absolutly no fall damage, unless you are surprised, or stunned, or incapacitated in any way. While you are gliding, you may fall up to you AG bonus in meters safely. You may specify a higher amount, however it will be dangerous. If you fall more than you AG bonus, but less than your AG bonus x2, then you take half of any fall damage you recieve. If you fall further than that, then you take complete fall damage. The maximum amount you can fall is at the GameMaster's discretion. The mimimum amount you can glide is 4 meters. If this somehow exceeds your agility bonus, you may NEVER glide safely. While gliding, you may move up to your AG bonus in meters horizontally. To start hovering, you must say that you are doing so. It is a free action to hover, but you may not do anything with your arms, this does mean that you can kick, or slash people while in the air. While hovering you may not move! Hovering represents you using your feathered arms to keep you in the air, if you move while hovering you now start to glide. Hovering prevents you from falling, or decreases the amount you fall depending on the environment. This is at the GameMaster's discretion. Vulture Kroot may Glide, Hover and Fly. They have built up a large amount of feathers on their arms, and their muscles are extremely well developed. To represent this, Vulture Kroot gain an additional 1D5 bonus to their strength, but lose another 1D5 to their toughness, because of larger flight muscles, but their bones have become thinner, and weaker. Flying uses the same rules for gliding, except that you can ascend your AG bonus in meters, and you can maintain your current height while moving horizontally equal to you AG bonus. Also, you may descend up to or equal to your AG bonus x2 in meters SAFELY! This means, that a Vulture Kroot may only ever take fall damage while flying if it falls more than its AG bonus x2 in meters. also, if you decide to glide, you may move up to your AG bonus x2 horizontally. This represents you folding your wings and swooping on your target, or whatever you intend to get to fast. Fast Reflex Adaptation The Kroot with this adaptation gain the Lightning Reflex and Step Aside talents. Nocturnal Adaptation The Kroot with this adaptation gains the Dark Sight trait. They also gain a +1d10 bonus to their Perception. Green Kroot Adaptation Created from years of fighting Orks and consuming their remains, the "Green Kroot" Strain are hybrids of Orks and Kroot. The Kroot with this trait gain +10 to their Toughness. Sixth Sense Adaptation A Kroot with the Sixth Sense gain the Heightened Senses talent in hearing and seeing. Additionally, they gain a +20 bonus on Dodge checks to avoid suprise attacks. White Kroot Adaptation Created from years of fighting Eldar and consuming their remains, the "White Kroot" Strain are hybrids of Eldar and Kroot. The Kroot with this trait gain +10 to their Willpower. Kroot Careers ((Note: Kroot replaces a starting weapons for a Kroot Rifle (Weapons Traded: Autogun, Shotgun, Musket) Slugga (Weapons Traded: Auto Pistol, Compact Las Pistol, Las Pistol), or Kroot Hunting Rifle (Weapons Traded: Hunting Rifle). Kroots do not start with Las Weapon Training, instead take SP for the respected Las weapon training. If you already have a SP talent for that respected weapons group (I.E Basic, Heavy, Pistols) at start, then you receive Pulse weapon training instead.)) Assassin The natural ability of the Kroot to move unseen and unheard in jungles and woods make them ideal Assassins, capable of silently infiltrating enemy encampments and waiting amongst the trees for days or weeks until the ideal moment to strike. As such they are often hired for one off Assassination missions although they are also sometimes kept for an extended period on a regular payment. Guardsman While rarely employed within the Imperial Guard itself it is not uncommon for Kroot who are being used for an extended period by an Inquisitor to be trained in the methods and tactics of the Imperial Guard as well as it’s weapons. Scum While it is uncommon for Kroot to be on a world without some sort of master providing regular payments they occasionally will stow away on ships belonging to rogue traders moving from world to world. When they find a planet of choice, often a Feral World, they will set up home within woodlands or jungle near a local community, often terrorizing the people within that community to eke out a survival. Category:Player Character Homeworlds